Akasume Hokai-o
File:100px-Nature Icon Water.svg.png }} Appearance Akasume has a bit paler skin than that of both her brothers. She also lacks any defining feminine features, such as her breasts being small, and having almost no curves, (something she is teased about). She has fiery red hair, like all of her clansmen, and wears attire similar to that of her brother Entei Hokai-o, (she shares his love of history). The only personalized look about her is the fact her hair is kept in a tight ponytail. Personality Akasume was the only one of the surviving Hokai-o Clan members to not focus her time around combat. She heavily placed emphasis upon healing others, (a notion no doubt spurred by the loss of most of her family). She also believed in tricking the enemy by injuring there mind, not body, and therefore studied Genjutsu as well. Akasume was not unintelligent, however, and knew there would be moments when she would have to physically fight, so she also began utilizing her clans Fire Nature, as well as the Water Nature as a secondary. Akasume did bear one trait that leaned toward her clans namesake. Her temper. When angered, Akasume becomes violent, and rather hot-headed. The source of these moments of rage stem from her being teased about the fact that she possesses little to no feminine figure, although she gets just as enraged should insult or danger befall her family. Outside of all that, Akasume is usually calm and sensible, preferring to take a logical view on things. Background Birth-to-Academy Akasume was born to Hishu and Benihime Hokai-o in Konohagakure. She was the third, and last child of their children before there deaths, as well as the only female of their three children. She entered the Academy at the age of six, and graduated when she was twelve, the same year her eldest brother became a Jonin, as well as being placed on the same team as her second oldest brother, Shunshin. It was during her time at the Ninja Academy that the Kyuubi attacked the Hidden Leaf. Genin Career Akasume became a Genin at the age of 12, and was placed on the same team as her brother Shunshin, as well as his friend and crush, Suika Uzumaki. Her sensei was her eldest brothers Academy teacher, Tenraku Uchiha, but later was replaced by an unknown Jonin due to Tenraku being killed. Most if not all her time as a Genin was spent doing D-Rank missions, and studying medical books and scrolls. She took the Chuunin Exams with her brother and Suika, an passed her first try. (although it would be Shunshin's second try). Chuunin Career Akasume became a Chuunin at the age of 13. Now unrestricted by a Jonin sensei or her brother, she spent most of the time studying fine chakra control, as well as medical and Genjutsu Arts. Initially, she was sent on C-rank and low level B-Rank missions as a medical field agent, although there have been a few where she was an escort, (C-rank). As a Chuunin, she quickly mastered Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, as well as becoming proficient in the use of Fire. Jonin Akasume became a Jonin at the age of 15, reaching the rank earlier in age that her brothers. Her Jonin career was spent learning to utilize the Water Nature, as well as perfecting her already existing skill in Medical and Genjutsu fields. Currently, she leads a team of Genin consisting of Hana Hyuuga, Umi Uzumaki (Suika's daughter), and Tenken Sarutobi. Powers and Abilities Ninjutsu Fire Release: Like every Hokai-o Clan member, Akasume has the Fire Nature as an affinity. Though not often used by her, she shows great use in it. Water Release: Attributing to her name, Akasume uses the Water Nature as a secondary element. As with Fire, this is not commonly used by her, but is used more nonetheless, as Akasume chooses to harm people physically as little as possible. Category:Hokai-o Clan Category:Konohagakure